


Breathe

by marvel_comic_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 1, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_comic_girl/pseuds/marvel_comic_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a single thought we breathe, Fitz never thought he would ever had to plead someone to take a breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

Breathing was one of the natural mechanisms that happened in our body. Meaning without ever a thought our bodies would breathe for us.

Fitz never thought that he would ever have to plead for someone to simply breathe.

The first time it happened it was the mission on the train. It would be the one where Jemma would dive between him, Skye and the danger that faced them.

Blue dust would fill the air and she would fall to the ground.

He remembers pleading in his head _Please be okay, Please be okay._

He would kneel next to her and when he saw her chest rise up and down he knew everything would be okay.

How wrong he was.

Only hours later would he be helping to lift up Skye body into the chamber .

She was soaked with blood and all he could do was plead in his head _Breathe Skye, Please just breathe_.

When she opened her mouth and fog pressed onto the glass he let himself relax.

She was breathing, she was going to survive.

The last time he would plead someone to breathe was at the bottom of the ocean.

Why couldn’t she understand that without her he couldn’t live.

All he could do was look at her with pleading eyes and say “Please Jemma.”

He had never wanted anyone ever in his life to take a breathe that badly.

Even if he didn’t live all that mattered that she would be okay.

He never thought of the consequences.

We breathe about 20,000 times a day.

Who thought that one little breath would cause so much damage.

One little breath would cause him to feel foreign in his own body.

So he would take away the breath of the person who took his.

Never he thought he would be here but he stood there in front of the person he once called a friend.

But Ward had hurt them.

How could he do this to him?

He believed in him when no one else did and this is what he had to show for it.

A damaged brain.

A former shell of what he once was.

He was _**broken**_.

And all because of him.

It was too easy. To turn down the oxygen levels.

To show him what he feels like but he would turn on the oxygen.

Because no matter what, if Skye and Coulson were in danger Fitz would try to save them.

Whole or Broken he would try to save them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first story so leave a review and let me know what you think about it.


End file.
